poucopixelfandomcom-20200213-history
Episódios Pouco Pixel
Semanalmente o podcast Pouco Pixel publica um episódio. Estrutura Os episódios do Pouco Pixel são atualmente divididos em quatro partes. * Introdução: na qual se anuncia o tema, que não é gonorréia, as vantagens de pertencer ao Mecenato Esclarecido e os demais podcasts da Família B9 e da Família Pouco Pixel. * Tema: no qual se trata do tema da semana. * Top Five: no qual os podcasters anunciam uma lista de jogos Top Five em algum aspecto. * Cartinhas: na qual se anunciam as cartinhas. Episódios em ordem cronológica: #00: Por que gostamos de videogames antigos? #01: O maior videogame de todos os tempos #02: Por que jogamos em computadores? #03: História e glória dos fliperamas #04: A anatomia de um pixel das galáxias #05: Isso é muito frustrante! #06: Muito além do joystick #07: The sound of music #08: Pixelnomics #09: Quero jogar de novo! #10: Isso é muito manjado! #11: O milagre da emulação #12: Tabu #13: Para a Nintendo, obrigado por tudo, Pouco Pixel #14: Ascensão e queda dos adventures #15: Crítica e autocrítica #16: Seeeeega! #17: Senta que lá vem o storytelling #18: O futuro era 8 bit #19: Esporte fino ou p*taria? #20: Videogame é coisa de criança? #21: Não assalte outros navios! #22: Por que gostamos de jogos violentos? #23: Casual ou com compromisso? #24: Konami #vaicomdeus #25: E-sport e-spetacular #26: Conhece o Mario? #27: Super-heróis feat. LJN Almanaque #1: Xingando muito #28: Te pego lá fora #29: Histórias da mamãe Atari #30: 1998 foi um ano bom #31: F*da pacarai #32: Há muito tempo, em um video game distante #33: Battletoads vs. Shenmue #34: Classe, ordem, família, gênero, espécie #35: Feat. “featuring” #36: A era do shareware #37: A hora e a vez do video game de bolso #38: Não quero jogar de novo! #39: A arte de lançar #40: Your base is under attack! Almanaque #2: O melhor do Debate de Bolso #41: Eu gosto de uma coisa errada #42: O melhor do melhor #43: Mentiras que as mães contam #44: 2000 e contando #45: Fracassomania #46: Casa da árvore do terror #47: Brazil, o jogo #48: Video game é arte? #49: Ele é puro aço #50 #51: Futebit #52: A guerra dos 16 bit #53: O que aconteceu com os arcades? #54: A grande migração para o 3D #55: Temos que pegar! #56: Jogabilidade não é tudo, mas é 100% #57: Achei: MSX #58: Olha, sem as mãos! #59: Grandes mestres Almanaque #3: No pique! #60: O video game mudou a minha vida #61: Boomshakalaka! #62: Brincando de Deus #63: The show must go on #64 #65: My name is Lucas #66: Quebrando a cabeça #67: A escola japonesa #68: De onde veio o Nintendo Switch? #69: Sexo, mentiras e video game #70: Pixel de cartolina #71: O velho é o novo novo #72: I have a dream #73: Super Mario 3 vs. Super Mario World #553: 2016 foi um ano bom! #74: Meu nome não é Zelda! #75: Pouco Trunfo do Super Pixel #76: Meu tesão é assistir #77: Conflito de gerações #78: O que esperar quando estou jogando? #79: Eurotrip #80: O legado dos 80 #81: Terráqueos contra rapa #82: Da joguidade #83: Antes do CD / Depois do CD #84: Computadores vs consoles #85: Meu jogo apodreceu! #86: Xp, Hp, Rpg #87: Aquele da Capcom #88: A arte do port #89: Video game de vanguarda #90: Como ser um retrogamer #91: Olha a onda! #92: O X marca o lugar #93: A morte do autor #94: Super Nintendo vs. Mega Drive